Timeline
Timelines of Quest for Glory series from official sources. Like many of Sierra's series, Quest for Glory's internal timeline is not entirely consistent. Below are all the variations of the timeline based various official sources, and the evolution of the series. Background In the Coles minds especially Lori's the timeline doesn't seem to be that important to them, if it gets in the way of a good story. She is willing to reinvent and change it for each game if she feels like its important. This applies to even stories of characters and personalities and characterizations, etc, According to Corey the, "...five-game Quest for Glory series takes place in linear order, with an unspecified amount of time between each pair of games." In the original games (Quest For Glory Series) materials references may range from what seems like one year to four years between the start of the series to the end of the series, and the actual time played over the course of the five games, however rarely covers more than six months total (with each game taking place not much more than a month, between 10-30 days each, with occasional reference to a few months or weeks occurring in between or addition to main gameplay time within the prologues or endings, I.E. three months reference in QFG3 prologueAziza (QFG3):"As you know, three months ago in Raseir the evil Ad Avis attempted to unleash the djinni Iblis in order to rule the world …" or the two weeks mentioned after defeating Avoozl to when the award ceremony occurs). Roughly 178 days total are covered in the life of Hero up to QFG4Adding up the days given in the Authorized Guide, and other hintbooks, for each adventure plus the 3 months mentioned in QFG3's intro, and the two weeks mentioned at the end of QFG4 with an additional partial month for QFG5 (exact amount of time varies by class).Official QFG5 Strategy Guide Note: These are only suggested timeframe by the authors of the guides representing one efficient way through the game (utilized in the novelizations in the Authorized Guide for example), the guides note that players may take more or less time in their own adventures. Each game 'jumps' at least several months ahead as the seasons change in each game (QFG1's early spring jumps to summer in QFG2, and jumping from early fall to mid winter between QFG4 and QFG5 for example, the jump between QFG3 and QFG4 is less clear as depending on what hemisphere each takes place in (summer in the south would be winter in the north, and the orders of seasons would clearly not match up if going from 'summer" in QFG2 to summer in QFG3, and then a jump to fall in the north, if they were in seperate hemispheres, however both may still be in the northern hemisphere so this should not be too much of an issue). However, if three months passed between QFG2 and QFG3, QFG3 should have technically already been into at least 'fall' (as each season is roughly only around 3 months each)… Which is a clear seasonal discrepancy between the games (and if QFG3 was in the southern hemisphere, it would mean it should already been winter in the north, bypassing fall altogether, which again would be a season discrepancy if the series was following a strict one year period). But overall about half a year (187 days give or take based on guide walkthroughs of the most efficient way through the games) of actual time is 'unaccounted' for more or less within the passing of at least twelve months of seasons (assuming a single year time frame for the games). Seasons are largely less relevant or unimportant if the games take place over the period of more than one year. Players may play longer tham the given times as well in the game’s which do not have scripted end dates, this is just as valid. On general details concerning 'time' and chronology in the series: I do have documents on this stuff, but I mostly just write this stuff from memory, reinventing it as I go along. So yes, nothing is really locked in stone. The past events of the game reflect the effect they have on the current games, and so evolve as the needs of the story dictate. Time in Gloriana is like Schrodinger's Cat, nothing is definite until the player does something. -Lori Cole This being the case (see Convergence concept and Force wave concept for even more information), this wiki has attempted to follow the changes and history of the chronology as best as possible for each generation of Gloriana's universe. From the older games, to QFG4, and now to Hero-U. These are generally treated as alternate timeline interpretations, and there can be no 'true timeline' as long as the Coles keep reinventing the world, and evolving it That being the case this wiki splits older material into the Original Canon, with its single published timeline, and the two interpretations of the timeline derived from that timeline and other material before it. Secondly Alternate Canon which relates to materials and changes made after the last Quest for Glory was released up to the releases of Hero-U. If Activision creates it's own sequel, spinoff, or reboot that will also be taken into consideration on the list of timelines (either as a continuation of the original canon chronologies, or as a total reboot canon if that is the case). The Player's Experience As alluded to above, much about the time is related to player's experiences. Lori and Corey have stated over the years that when it comes to QFG it is the player's story, and each hero's story is different for each player, and each will have a different story for how they passed through each game. Corey Cole explains: :SO basically they write and change things as they go..." is true as long as it includes what each player "writes" by playing the game. That's why there is no "Devon Aidendale" actually written into any of the games. Paula Spiese told her version of the story, with her Hero, and that version is correct and canon... for her! It's one timeline, but not *the* timeline. :When you play Quest for Glory as a Fighter, and later he becomes a Paladin, then you move on to Hero-U playing as Shawn O'Conner the wannabe-thief-cum-rogue (and if you're snickering, that word doesn't mean what you think it does), that is *your* personal canon and a totally correct timeline... for you! :It took us ten years to create the original Quest for Glory series, and in our minds that's how much time passed in the games. Yes, the Hero rides on a magic carpet with Abdulla Doo, but there is no indication of whether that happens two days after the events in Quest for Glory I, or two years, or twenty. Just because the game lets you play out certain heroic actions does not mean those are the only things the Hero ever does/did in Spielburg. :Similarly, when the Hero steps through a portal into Tarna, or when The Dark Master and Ad Avis bring him to Mordavia, that doesn't necessarily happen immediately after the events in the game. It's likely that, like Conan, the Hero gets to spend some time in each place eating, drinking, and spending time with friends and lovers. :As Lori Cole said, Schrodinger's Cat rules the day - How long things take, and when they happen in relation to other things, is up to the collaboration between Lori and the player. It's unlikely to be exactly the same for any two players, at least in details if not in the number of days or years that pass. List of Timelines None of these timelines should be considered any more or less relevant than any other alternative timeline (with exception of Hero-U related timelines which represents the Alternate Canon spiritual successor to the original series but not offically published by Sierra/Activisionl). Each represents the various interpretations of the story as described by references in the games and/or other official material (be they from retcons or mistakes by the game producers). The QFG4 hint book time line is the only timeline that was officially printed for Quest For Glory series, however it does not include dates or the amount of time between events. Each timeline could be seen as 'evolution' in the development of the game's stories as the series progressed, and further development in the Cole's minds following QFG5 as they started working on new projects such as How To Be A Hero (novel) and online game, School For Heroes, and as they work on the Hero-U series. Original Canon (QFG timelines) Timelines of the original Quest For Glory series comprising the Original Canon. *Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line (the official published timeline and additional QFG4 timeline from information from Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook, QFG4, and the QFG4 manual, and other related information) *Long timeline (timeline with dates including all information including the official material from the QFG4 Hintbook timeline (which places the events of QFG2/3 about three or four years before QFG4). *Short timeline (timeline based loosely on Tetralogy concept, QFG1-4 occurs within a 1-2 year period) *TASG timeline (A listing of references to time made in the Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide) *SIA timeline (Misc. dates from Sierra's official magazines; IA=InterAction) Alternate Canons (Hero-U timelines) Timelines related to Cole's comments and stories written after the release of Quest For Glory 5, which exist outside of Quest For Glory proper, some of which makes up the background The School For Heroes, and Hero-U (and other interpretations of the single hero or four hero universes). Hero-U takes place some twenty years after QFG4 (though events of QFG may have taken place over a 2-10 year period depending on the variants, with 3 year or 5-6 year being current interpretation). According to Mishell Baker: :The actual timeline of the games is a little confusing. It’s supposed to all take place in one year, but Rakeesh goes mysteriously gray within a span of months, giving a feeling that more time has passed. We decided that due to the intense nature of the events portrayed, trying to fit them all into a year would be a little bit crazy. Fiction has to be more realistic, so we’ve spaced the adventures out over several years, beginning with the Germanic setting of Siegburg. The geography is exactly the same, but some place names may have changed. According to Lori Cole Hero-U leaves backstories related to the "Hero" of QFG vague in order to allow both the "single-character' universe or a "four hero" universe depending on the player's perspectives so to avoid overwriting 'player's stories' (including the Devon Aidendale backstory). There are also 'slight' unique universal differences between The School For Heroes and Hero-U as well (such as the name or race of various characters changing between sources)… Though in this universe (and its variations) both Katrina and Erana are both saved from the underworld. So essentially both QFG and How To Be A Hero/School For Heroes series co-exist as convergent universe incorporating both the Unknown Hero/Devon Aidendale and the Four Heroes into the same universe (though exact details of how they interact in the world is not specifically mentioned in the new series). *Hero-U timeline (currently a timeline of events from How To Be A Hero/School For Heroes, and list of notes of dates related to Hero-U, and links to various interpretations on how dates relate to the original QFG games) *SE timeline (timeline associated with How To Be A Hero: By the Book up to Hero-U) *Return timeline (timeline in which dimensional or time travel takes place between QFG3 and QFG4, and 'return/restoration' between QFG4 and 5. Not particularly compatible with How To Be A Hero, as it uses date from the original QFG games) *One-year timeline (A QFG and Hero-U timeline in which events of QFG took place over a single-year period, based on the Short timeline, some twenty years before Hero-U. However, its not compatible with How To Be A Hero) *Two-year timeline (A QFG and Hero-U timeline in which events of QFG took place over a two-year period, some twenty years before Hero-U. However, its not compatible with How To Be A Hero) Corey has also alleged another possible timeline variant where the QFG may have taken place over a two-year period of time: "Shadows of Darkness was originally planned to be Quest for Glory III, but I'm not sure that affects the timeline. The Hero would have gone to Mordavia a few months, possibly a year, after his desert adventures." *Three-year timeline (a Hero-U timeline where events of QFG took place over course of three year period, some twenty years before Hero-U series. Potentially incompatible with How To Be A Hero, it doesn't take aging Rakeesh into account, which HTBA added at least few years between QFG3 and QFG5 into the timeline to compensate) *Four-year timeline (a Hero-U timeline where events of QFG took place over course of four year period, somewhat similar to the Long timeline, some twenty years before Hero-U series. Still potentially tricky with regards to How To Be A Hero, but at least '2-3 years' pass between QFG3 and QFG5) *Half-decade timeline (Hero-U timeline in which QFG/How To Be A Hero took place over course of 5-6 years period, some twenty years before Hero-U series. Probably safely compatible with How To Be A Hero assuming each game takes place a year apart) *Decade timeline (a Hero-U timeline in which QFG/How To Be A Hero took place over course of ten years period, with QFG4 occurring some twenty years before events of the Hero-U series.) Other This includes Dr. Brain timeline, which is tied into the QFG series by QFG4, but is largely only marginally QFG related, and doesn't fit directly onto regular QFG timelines. *DB Timeline Notes *An offhand mark in QFG1VGA suggests that QFG1 takes place in 8 Zillion BC. But strangely there are references to times and periods that would be closer to 20th century in earth history. Though Zillion isn't a real number. It's an informal word for "an extremely large number of people or things." *As Corey Cole points out that at least in original intent, there was no idea of Time Travel considered, and that the stories were intended to take in a linear fashion over an unspecified amount of time (suggesting that not even the "one year" chronology as shown in the short timeline wasn't specifically set in stone) and that the series may take place over longer than a year; ::Re time travel - If the designers count when it comes to canon, I can say that no time travel was intended. As far as we're concerned, the five-game Quest for Glory series takes place in linear order, with an unspecified amount of time between each pair of games. The Hero does not necessarily arrive immediately in the next adventure location. ::The only possible ambiguity is the question of how the Dark Master's summoning spell worked. That is not well defined, so time or alternate-universe travel is possible. If so, Erasmus's spell that transports the Hero to Silmaria might have "cleaned up" the dimensional side-effects of the Dark Master's spell.http://www.hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&start=20 Likewise Lori has said this about the timeline that she doesn't lock all the dates in stone (and it gets reinvented as they go along): ::I do have documents on this stuff, but I mostly just write this stuff from memory, reinventing it as I go along. So yes, nothing is really locked in stone. The past events of the game reflect the effect they have on the current games, and so evolve as the needs of the story dictate.-Lori Cole *In the Coles minds time in QFG is unimportant, and the stories can take place as long or as short as the players want them to be, and span over a few months it even years apart. In current configuration set forth as the backstory for Hero-U the series is set over a ten year period for the sake of the story, and all four heroes existed at once. *Even still assuming no time travel takes place between QFG 3 and QFG4 (and alternatively 'slow travel' occured between QFG 3 and 4, very slow teleport), there are a number of unintended continuity paradoxes that still exist. Including what appears to have been summoning that took place 4 years after character disappeared in Tarna because of the summoning. As well as a copy of the "current issue" of Hero's Magazine being several years old within the library in Mordavia's Adventurer's Guild. *The Authorized guide puts the events of QFG1 over the course of about 9 days (in both the novel and the hintbook section). *The Authorized guide places events of QFG2 over about 29 days (technically 30, as last events of the game occur on day 30). *The Authorized guide puts the events of QFG3 over the course of about 24 days in both the novel and the hintbook section. *The novel for QFG4 places the events over the course of about 11 days (not counting the two weeks said to take place in the game's epilogue). *Gnome's Land Inn is payed up for a month, perhaps suggesting that QFG5 takes place over the course of at least a month. Though the game can be extended for much longer; I.E. to max up the RIP spell takes almost a years worth of days to max it out (although it does bug out some of the quests). Gnome Ann also has a comment about weaseling out of paying the next month's rent, suggesting that Erasmus only covered the first month's rent. Another line towards the end of the game if the player tries to escape the dragon, the narrator states that the 60 day money warranty on the magic magnets has run out moments before. This suggests that the game takes place over 60 days at least from when the magnets are first bought (although the game could be beaten with more or less days than that). *According to a reference in QFG1VGA, the game takes place around April 11 (April 12 on a leap year). It is said that there are 250 shopping days left until Christmas. This would place it in mid-spring on the astronomical calendar. According to the Quest for Glory Authorized Guide, the events of the game take place over nine days, this means the end of the game takes place about April 20 (or April 21). The Hero left Willowsby about one month before the game about early part of March. This means that over a month would have to pass between the end of QFG1 and QFG2 for it to be early summer in that game (this would place QFG2 in the month of June approximately). QFG3 begins three months later, which would actually place it approximately September (which is actually an autumn month). The events of QFG3 takes place over the course of about 30 days, placing it near the end of September. *On the other hand one reference made during a death scene in QFG1VGA could imply that the game takes place in January; Molasses in January. *According to the Quest for Glory Authorized guide, the trip from Spielburg to Shapeir was long, taking many days and nights. Several more days passed in which the Katta Tail Inn was setup, and the game began. The total amount of time is not specific, but seem to be about a week or two. It also mentions that several days had passed between the moment they first entered Shapeir and "Day 1" in the game in which they set up the Katta's Tail Inn. *Depending on the timeline the Hero takes a few weeks or years to reach Mordavia. Based on information in HERO Journal, QFG4 takes place approximately in October, or November (as it is the Hallowe'en issue). However, in the game this issue is shown to be have been published several years before the game (as an old copy is found inside the Adventurer's Guild, and the guild is said to have been abandoned for years since the swamp blocked the valley). *QFG4 takes place over the course about a month (11 days + 2 weeks). As it is Winter when he reaches Silmaria, it may suggest that the events of QFG4 occured in November. *QFG3 is said to take place during mid-summer which suggests its following after Shapeir season wise (which was set during early summer), however it takes place three months after QFG2 which would place it into early fall (in northern hemisphere reckoning). Tarna is closer to Egypt suggesting it is still in the northern hemisphere (thus still associated with the northern seasons). So there is somewhat of an inconsistency in the dates. *Rakeesh had time to age between QFG3 and QFG5 suggesting much time had passed, supporting the extended QFG4 timeline.Narrator (QFG5): "The white hair in his mane shows that your dear friend Rakeesh has aged since last you saw him, but he still bears the unmistakable aura of strength and nobility." *Depending on which version of QFG1 (and including adaptation in Authorized Guide) Sam the Beggar/Banker aged drastically QFG1 and QFG5. He is depicted as a much younger man in the VGA version of the game and the Authorized Guide (cleanshaven with full head of reddish hair), almost looks like a boy. While his EGA counterpart looks much older, bald, and full gray beard, similar to later QFG5 version though he's cleanshaven later. *Shameen and Sheema left for Spielburg between 1 and 3 years before QFG1/2 according to references in QFG1EGA, and QFG2. However, the reference to three years was removed in the remake. *A grave stone in the loading screen for QFG4, has three numbers from a date or three letters from a name; _171 or ISI *Kokeeno was a soldier of Silmaria since he was sixteen. *An Forda has a hubcap from a 'fifty-seven chevy'. A car built in 1957. One of the only year dates mentioned in the series, and also one of 'anachronisms' for sale at the shop. *Minos was an advisor to the king for a year or so.Famous Adventurer (QFG5)"" *Sagittarius rises early in QFG5 (this would suggest that date is somewhere between November and January depending on astrology system he is using)Salim (QFG5):"". *In 47 years the money tree will bloom.QFG1VGA *The Swim Manual was copyrighted one year before QFG5. *The period of when Ad Avis came to Mordavia depending on various accounts may have occured before Tanya was kidnapped (QFG4 Hintbook, Boris and Olga), or may have occured after she was kidnapped (from her POV). *According to an issue of InterAction Tanya is six years old. *During the time between QFG2 and QFG3, many cranes were used in the reconstruction of Shapeir. The Hero witnessed these cranes being used to repair the city. One of the crains was damaged in a fierce storm.After you saved Raseir's sister city, you remember there were many cranes used to help in the reconstruction of Shapeir." "In fact, you remember a wooden one that had been damaged in a fierce storm, but was still being used despite inadequate repairs. You wondered at the sanity in trusting a "doctored fir Raseir crane". References Category:Timelines